Silence
by HellzLittleAngel
Summary: The pain... The torture... Was any of it real? Or not? Suddenly, I let out a silent scream, feeling a hand clamp down on my shoulder. Warnings: Rape, yaoi


_**.:Silence:.**_

Thrust. Thrust. Pound. Hate. Love. Anger. Thrust. Crying. Thrust. Begging. Blood. Pain. Thrust. Thrust. Harder. Tears. Thrust. Pleasure. Dark. Stop! Thrust. Hatred. Thrust. Heartless. Thrust. Nobody. Thrust. Thrust. Thrust! Kill! Death! Thrust! Thrust! Screams!

Silence.

-o-o-o-

My eyes rip open and I find myself in a sitting position. Sweat and moonlight drenches my face and t-shirt. My head is pounding and I think my eyes are bloodshot, but I don't think I can feel it. My limbs feel weak, like jelly. Nothing is going through my mind. I'm not even blinking. I'm staring at a white wall in front of me.

Silence clouds my room.

I think I'm shivering.

Too much silence...

Images block my eyes...

The pain...

The torture...

The silence...

-o-o-o-

"C'mon, eat up!"

I stare at the lunch tray. It looks absolutely revolting – how could they eat that moldy bread and pee-colored steak? Or is that cheese? It has holes in it... I thought those were just side effects of letting it rot or burn too long... Oh Jesus what is that then? I think I'm too scared to find out.

"Rox..." My eyes shoot up and meet Demyx's aqua eyes. I can see him tense, and I don't know why, but I just keep focusing in on those eyes. Beautiful, yeah, but kind of... disturbing? I'm not sure. He's... hiding something... Or maybe those are just my eyes being reflected back. Anyway he blinks and looks away, studying the table design now. He and Xigbar always said there was something about my eyes that made them shiver. I don't understand what they could see in a pair of eyes that would freak them out, but then again, they're Xigbar and Demyx. They get freaked out over a lot of things.

Sighing to myself, I pick up the silver fork and begin testing the un-edible steak. Or cheese... what the fuck it is.

...Did it just move?

Suddenly I'm not very hungry...

"Oh, Zexy! Did you say your cousin moved in today?" I look up the slate-haired kid in the corner of the table. There's a book shoved up in his face, and he doesn't say anything for a long time. Yeah, for as long as I've known him, he hasn't really been a talker. The only times I ever heard him speak (in the last year) was when teachers would ask him questions. Not to mention he got the answers fucking right. Even Mr. Sephiroth was impressed with the kid's knowledge on bacteria or whatever goes on in Science.

Yeah, so the kid, his face still stuck in the monster-sized novel, muffles a "Yes," and then nothing else.

"He ain't here today, is he? I didn't see any new students! Ugh, Zexy, move the book! I can barely hear ya!" I watch as my best friend tugs at the book, but makes a face when he realizes he can't get he book out of this death grip he kid has on it. I raise an eyebrow and watch a few minutes longer as they have a silent argument; Demyx tugging as hard as he can and Zexion holding the novel so fucking tight his knuckles are turning white.

White...

Last night...

I shiver at the repressed dreams. No, not here. I don't want to think of that_ here. _

But it's all too familiar.

Those white limbs.

Stained in _blood. _

_My blood. _

_The pain..._

_The torture..._

_Was any of it real?_

_Or not?_

I let out a silent scream, feeling a hand clamp down on my shoulder. Eyes widen and body tense as fuck, I spin around in my seat and meet dark blue eyes.

"The bell rang. Get your ass to class," Larxene snaps, holding her books in one arm and flipping me off with her free hand. Same old Larxene. I return the gesture, receiving a smirk from the bitch I am proud to call my friend, and she walks off.

Taking in a deep breath, I gather up all my books and head off towards Technology.

-o-o-o-

It's quite obvious I have a phobia of silence.

If it wasn't, you obviously wasn't paying attention.

So when I get home, it's dead silent.

I mean, _dead _silent.

Almost as if you could hear a fucking pin drop from across the house.

And I'm tense. Almost instantly I'm turning on the TV, kicking up the stereo, turning on anything with sound. And pretty soon, I can hear knocks on my door from the neighbors, complaining, _once again, _that I am being _way _too loud.

As I open the door, it surprises me to see Zexion standing there, biting his lip and looking around with wide eyes. He looks like one of those little kindergartners who has to go into the dark closet all alone.

"Zexion...?"

His eyes (or eye, if you count his hair being in the way of one of his eyes) snap up to mine, and from a look of fear, they suddenly look irritated.

"Roxas, I should have known _you'd _be the one causing all of this ruckus." I think that's the most he's ever spoken!

"I don't know what you're talking about," I reply calmly. His eyes (or eye) narrow.

"Yes you do. I don't believe you need your damn TV being as loud as it can be, not to mention the music..." His voice becomes softer and softer until I swear he's speaking the silent language.

"Can you speak up? I can't hear a word you're saying," But, silly me, I don't really give a rats ass what he's wanting to complain about, and I walk back inside, slamming the door behind me. Five minutes later I find myself lying on the floor, sprawled on my stomach, staring up at the TV. It's talking about this new epidemic – apparently humans are now endangered of some disease going around. I didn't catch the name (not like I even _want _to know anything about it) but as it began speaking of the signs, everything. Went. Silent.

My eyes widen at the lack of sound. A shiver runs down my spine and I feel like my body turned into ice. Something clogs my throat, and for a moment, I feel like someone is behind me, standing in the shadows, timing their entrance to kill me. I don't think I can breathe. It's too quiet. Too much silence... too much silence... silence... torture... those nightmares... Oh God... those horrible nightmares...

"Yo, kid- what? Speak up, damn it, I can't hear a word you're saying! ...Fine, whatever, yo, Roxas, get your ass out here!" My heartbeats slow down. That voice sounds familiar, but it doesn't sound mean or cold or anything. I crawl up to my knees, only to realize I'm shaking badly. I think my teeth are chattering. The room still feels cold, but I find myself walking towards the front door and opening the door, only to find myself shocked.

Blazing green eyes...

Those same eyes...

I've seen them...

In my nightmares?

… I think so.

The owner of those horrific eyes meet mine and I can feel my body tense up. A smirk is placed on his delicate lips, and he has a strange (but familiar) hairdo – red spikes, almost like a porcupine. There's strange tattoos under his eyes – like upside down teardrops or triangles. They, too, look unnervingly familiar. Where have I seen them?

"So, you're Mr. Roxas?" I practically cry out when he grabs a hold of my shoulder, ripping me out of the safety of my home. It's dark by now – no more sun, but strangely enough there's no moon either. Or stars. I always saw stars – why aren't out?

Stumbling a little, I regain my balance in my front yard and turn around. He's all alone. I'm all alone. I thought I heard another voice... right? ...I'm not turning completely insane, am I? My head jerks around, but I see no one on the street. No cars – no beings – for God's sake, no fucking birds _anywhere! _It's like I'm in a whole new world – an isolated, cold one...

With him.

I let out a strangled cry, my mind returning to reality as I feel his rough hands on my hips, shoving me towards him. He's smirking. Laughing. I think I'm screaming. I'm not sure.

"Be a good boy now, Roxas," He purrs in my ear, shoving me down onto the grass. I thrash around as I feel his body crawl on top of mine. I'm kicking; screaming; punching; doing anything and everything to escape. But he's too quick and he snatches my wrists, roughly straining them so I'm practically in pain as he places them above my head, while his long legs straddle my waist, allowing me to merely squirm. "Aww, it seems like you're not," He whines, his head falling to the side but his face still has that smirk.

"L-Let me go!" I shout, "Pl-Please,"

"What fun would that be?" As he says this, I can feel one of his long slim fingers slipping under the shirt, hooking onto the clothing and tearing it with his fingernail. I swear it's fucking magically how he could cut cloth with his fingernail, but he manages to do it, his grip never faltering. His eyes are watching me – I can feel that intense stare, but I can't bare to look back. Tears are coming to my eyes. I don't want this... I have to be dreaming... this can't be real...

Before anymore thoughts fly into my head, I feel something warm and wet lick at my nipples.

"A-Argh, st-stop," I whimper, struggling against his fist. He only tightens the grip, causing a hiss to escape my mouth. Another hiss adds on as he bites down rather hard on the tender skin.

"Pl-Please-"

"Shut up," He snarls, biting and sucking more roughly. It hurts, and at the same time, it feels... so... _good..._

Biting back a moan, I angle my leg under his crotch and shove up, only to find myself kneeing the air. One glance at the guy and I know I'm fucked. There's this weird glint in his eye, and he suddenly snatches my leg, shoving it to the side - a whimper escaping my lips – and I find myself on my stomach. He is on top of me again, and I can feel his hard length against my bum, even with both of our thick jeans on.

F-Fuck...

"If you be a good boy," He whispers in my ear, taking a moment to lick the shell of it, "I might take it easy on you this time." But I don't even _want _this (as far as thinking clearly goes), so I screaming for somebody, thrashing around again, not even noticing him pulling my pants down until I feel his hand squeezing me. A ragged moan escapes my lips unexpectedly, and seconds later my boxers are removed as well. Knitting and teasing my member, I keep fighting off the urges to mewl and I swear I try my hardest not to get turned on, but goddamn, if you could feel it, you'd understand it's like having your first meal since forever.

"Pl-Please," I whimper, trying my hardest not to think of what the sounds of the zippers behind me were, "St-Stop it..."

"But we're only getting started," And out of fucking nowhere, I feel his member shove right straight into my ass. Without any preparation.

I think I'm screaming. All I can really hear is my heartbeat. That, and nothing else. The world seems so dark and cruel now. I feel pathetic. I'm in pain. Or, at least I think I am. I can't exactly feel the pain that much now. Numb now, I suppose.

I blink tears of pain away, my clenched hands being stained with the glass in between my fingers. He's thrusting now. Thrust. Thrust. I bite my lip as he pounds into me like I'm nothing but a rag-doll. Blood rolls down my lip but I don't feel the cut on my lips. Aside from my screams, and his pants, I can feel the silence. It feels like a blanket – clouding around both of us. _That _scares me more than this man above me.

"Roxas," He groans in my ear, thrusting more and more. Thrust. Thrust. I hate this man. I remember him now. His name? How the fuck should I know? But now I remember... all those nightmares... fuck, I might be in a nightmare right now. But this man... it seems so real... so life-like...

Is all of this real?

Or not?

A sudden pain on the edge of my ear brings me back to reality. I let out a cry, straining my neck and only seeing the man's eyes. They're heartless and cold. I can see torturous ways in his eyes – ones I would dislike very much. He laughs – a real throaty laugh – and suddenly grabs a hold of my hips, shoving himself into me as hard as fucking possible, causing both of us to cum (unexpectedly, for me). I scream out, my fingernails digging into the hard rock earth while he's riding out the orgasm, his fingernails digging into my biceps and his teeth nipping at the nape of my neck.

When it's all over, the only sound now are my pants, his pants, and the silence, still embedding into our beings. I can feel my whole body shuddering, and slowly, my eyes travel up to the man who had crawled next to me, looking as though he's only taking a breather from a job that requires a lot of work.

"Y-You... You fu-fucking bastard!" I yell, though my voice hoarse. It hurts to speak, but I just want to punch him. I want to make him scream in pain – I want to watch him suffer!

But I am the one on the ground, shivering to death, and he is the one who is sitting, looking perfectly fine, except for the thin sheet of sweat covering his whole body.

"Oh Roxy, you're just too stubborn, aren't you?" He sighs, smiling at me with that same cruel look. Suddenly I feel as though we're going to go through a second round of this.

My feelings are (unfortunately) right.

He throws me to the side so I'm lying on my back again, and I wince, feeling the pain in my ass, but I barely have enough time to move before he's on top of me again, his lips pressed against mine.

"St-Stop!" I shout, but it sounds like a whisper. I angle my head away from his lips, but he merely laughs.

And he laughs.

My screams echo.

And then silence.

-o-o-o-

My eyes rip open and I bolt into a sitting position. Something is beeping, but I can't hear it. Sweat drenches my hair, and something that isn't my t-shirt is sticking to my skin. The first thing I focus in on is aqua-blue eyes.

"Roxas!" My eyes widen as I feel my body embraced to another being.

"Give him space, Demyx."

"B-But-"

"_Demyx."_

"Alright," The being moves away from me and I finally realize I'm staring at Demyx. He looks sheepish and is rubbing the back of his neck, but he's smiling.

"I was so worried, Roxy! Why didn't you tell me that your parents were in Destiny Islands?" He whines. My eyes narrow, and I go to say something smart-ass, but my ass is hurting like fuck.

"Wh-What happened?" I choke out, realizing my voice sounds over-used. Zexion looks up from his book long enough to give me an answer.

"You didn't go to school. Apparently Demyx found you in your house, looking like someone came in and hacked your body apart."

Well, jeez, doesn't Zexion give nice little images?

"Yeah, what happened?" Demyx cuts in, giving me a puppy-dog look. I sigh and stare at the sheets, not wanting to speak to them about this.

"He just woke up, Dem, don't question the poor kid to death."

My breath gets caught in my throat.

My eyes are as wide as baseballs.

Quivering, my gaze shifts up and I let out a horrific scream, meeting those same, blazing, green eyes.

* * *

**A/N: Ironically, despite the title, I wrote the beginning of this in the cafeteria, with a million kids jabbering away at whatever. I got the idea from Band Class, while some trumpets were blaring their horn in my ear. ;_; Strange, yeah.**

**So what didjah think! I swear this was _supposed _to be a chapter-story, but I found myself writing more and more until I decided, "Fuck it, this is gonna be one helluva long chapter," so yeah...**

**Alright, so just to tell everyone - I wrote this for _myself_. In all honest, I wasn't thinking about reviews or being more famous on FanFiction or anything, I swear to you. Basically, I wrote this to let my role-playing buddy (You know who you are) what kind of rape I like. XD Yeah, Yasmine, _THIS _is the type of rape that runs through my mind. AkuRoku rape, that is.**

**Alright, so review, please?  
**


End file.
